


Even seasons will change

by sharkinterviewee



Series: Guardian kink/GOTG kink meme fills [4]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (Past) Non-Consensual Body Modification, Alien Biology, Biting, Blow Jobs, Communication, Cuddlefucking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, GotG Kink Meme, Gratuitous Smut, Grinding, Happy Sex, Healthy Relationships, Intercrural Sex, Kink Discovery, Kink Exploration, Kink Meme, LiveJournal Prompt, Love, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nesting, Oral Sex, Pheromones, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sex, Sex Is Fun, Sexual exploration, Support, Team as Family, Vaginal Sex, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, all the sex, recently established relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2019-09-15 11:50:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16932756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkinterviewee/pseuds/sharkinterviewee
Summary: It wasn't the first thing she thought of once the Guardians became, well, the Guardians of the Galaxy.She'd lived with the mods so long, they were just a part of her now. All the 'upgrades' Thanos made so she would function better. She'd forgotten that the toll they took on her body wasn't natural.All the pain and side effects- the burning chemicals that polluted her muscles so she could survive longer without oxygen, the artificial and electrical connections that were far from comfortable, the sore joints, the headaches from overloaded nerves- she didn't have to deal with that anymore.So yeah, she got those fucking mods taken out.-(Starmora multichapter fic - Peter and Gamora are navigating their recently established relationship when Gamora gets the mods removed. Not too long after, she realizes she's going into her first heat cycle- and this one's a little more intense, compounded by years of not having one. Cue lots of talking, support, and sex. (come on, you knew the sex was coming the moment you read the word heat, don't lie).





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> And here I am with another guardiankink prompt, because I guess that's just the way my life is going right now
> 
>  
> 
>   
>  [Original prompt](https://guardian-kink.livejournal.com/2727.html?thread=1878695)  
> 

It wasn't the first thing she thought of once the Guardians became, well, the Guardians of the Galaxy.

Her mods weren't very high on the list of things for Gamora to think about after the infinity stone incident and gaining her freedom. She'd lived with them so long, they were just a part of her now. The modifications and implants that Thanos 'upgraded' her with.

Gamora didn't get a say when they were put in, when she had been tinkered with all those years, and now she was free.

They'd been a part of her so long that honestly... she had just forgotten they were there. She'd forgotten that the toll they took took on her body wasn't natural.

One day, the team's back on the ship after completing their second mission that week.

It's not until she's rubbing at the pain in her neck and Peter asks if she was hurt and wanted something for the pain that it hit her.

She'd lived with the pain in her neck from the mechanical mod since she was 9 years old. Others she'd had even longer.

But she's free now. All the alterations Thanos made to 'make her function better'- she could get rid of them.

All the pain and side effects- the burning chemicals that polluted her muscles so she'd be able to survive longer without oxygen, the artificial and electrical connections that were far from comfortable, the sore joints that always hit her at random, inexplicable moments that she'd always had to power through, the headaches from overpowered nerves, and the  _ pure pain  _ from some of the mods (like the one in her neck)- these were things she didn't have to deal with anymore. She didn't have to suffer through them.

She had her freedom now.

It was her choice. Her body. Her life.

So she got those fucking mods taken out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's up, it's your boy, back again with another kinkmeme prompt.


	2. First signs (chapter one)

She didn't make the connection, at first.

She had her cybernetic implants removed three months prior to any symptoms starting, so enough time had passed that it didn't seem related. If you'll remember, it was only two months between the infinity stone incident with Ronan and when they met Ego and Peter's biological father kinda tried to destroy the universe and they all almost died again. So you can cut her a little slack for not immediately drawing the conclusion from an event that wasn't even correlated to it at all three months after the fact when the time scale the guardians basically lived on was universe ending catastrophe only two months apart. Nobody else made the connection either.

It didn't even seem like anything.

She just started feeling a bit more lethargic than usual. Nothing too bad, and not really noticeable.

She was sleeping the same amount that she usually did, and normally she didn’t get tired like this, but she just assumed that something was affecting the quality of her sleep the past few days, and that was why she didn’t feel well rested like normal.

* * *

Rocket was the first one to realize something was up. He realized something was up before even she did.

* * *

Gamora walked into the kitchen- no, sludged was more like it. Grumpy was an understatement. She was like a battle weary soldier sludging through mud with a dark rain cloud hanging overhead that morning as she slumped into the kitchen.

She didn’t even acknowledge his presence at the table, just went straight to the cupboard to pull out a box of cereal. Rocket’s nose twitched when she walked in.

He turned around in his seat to look at her standing by the counter, his brows furrowing slightly.

“You smell weird,” he informed her.

“Gee, thanks,” Gamora grumbled exactly like Peter would if given the same compliment. She was tired. She got sarcastic when she was tired. Call it Peter rubbing off on her.

Even pulling out a bowl and pouring cereal into it, and the gargantuan task of walking to the other side of the kitchen to grab a spoon from the drawer were made by the movements of someone who stayed up way past their bedtime and got woken up four hours early. Maybe pissed off was a better description for how she was almost angrily yanking whatever she needed for her breakfast out of its places.

She just got up. It was taking her a bit longer to wake up than it normally would.

When she brought her breakfast to the table, she saw Rocket was working on what looked to be another bomb. She didn’t say anything about it though. She didn’t really care.

Then Rocket’s nose started twitching up again, and she was certain he was doing it on purpose as a joke to insult her. She’s seen him intentionally twitch his nose before- he has control over it. He can do it voluntarily when he wants to emphasize something, or just be a general jackass. She was certain that was the case here.

“I get it, Rocket. You think something stinks, even though I took a shower last night and am much cleaner than you. Even though there’s nothing to wash off, I’ll take the hint if you just stop twitching. It’s distracting and annoying.” She had a barely hidden growl in the back of her voice, cause all she wanted to do was eat breakfast in peace, and here he was, getting all nose-y, when really, this was not the morning to mess with her.

“No, you smell _weird_ ,” Rocket said thoughtfully, like he was genuinely trying to figure something out, and actually being sincere and not just a smart ass. “Like your chemistry…” He trailed off, looking her over. Then his nose twitched again, and Gamora slammed her fist on the table.

Rocket jumped back like she startled him out of a reverie. He made the wise decision to gather up his things and leave before she graduated to physical violence. Rocket paused at the doorway and gave her a sideways glance before finally walking off. She ignored him.

* * *

It wasn't long after the lethargy appeared that the next symptom followed, and it was even more unassuming than general fatigue.

She had a day or two of just being lethargic, but then Gamora started gravitating to warm places on the ship. She was always standing next to the heater, or close to the wall that housed the main engine on the other side. Or had a blanket wrapped around her shoulders as she stood over one of the air vents.

She was tired and grumpy and the warmth was nice.

It was at this point that everyone was starting to notice that she'd been weird the past couple days (everyone, including Drax, and things flew over that dude's head all the time). It was super obvious that she was now drawn to external heat sources on the ship, which was weird enough in and of itself.

Gamora was never cold. She just liked warmth. It was nice when she was tired. And she was so tired lately.

Peter kept asking her if she was okay, but she brushed off his concern. She was fine. She was. Just a slight bit fatigued lately, no big deal. No need to worry.

* * *

Then the first strikes of pain hit her.

* * *

She was lagging behind much more than usual that morning, considering she was usually right out there with Drax all gung ho whenever a battle started. But that soon picked up, any lack of energy she had been feeling earlier being overpowered by the rush of endorphins that came with every fight.

The Guardians had managed to get themselves in a small skirmish on this particular mission. The people they were fighting were relatively unskilled, though they did have numbers.

She'd discovered that it was particularly easy to cut off the hands of this quasi-crustacean race with a single swoop of the Godslayer, which was a real time saver when it came to thinning out the horde of attackers. It was almost too easy, she thought, swiftly lopping off the head of one (seriously, the joints of these creatures were the weakest part about them), spinning and impaling her sword through the sheer yellow exoskeleton the one advancing from behind her in yet another clean kill. Or not so clean, she realized, when he let out a startled sound and stared at her with panicked eyes. Whoops. Their joints connecting their body parts to each other were much, much weaker than just stabbing their center mass. Gamora frowned and shoved her sword in even deeper, until she was certain it was a lethal blow, and only then did she pull the Godslayer out. She had no intention on dragging it out into a slow death to suffer through. She didn't _really_ care in the sense that an enemy was an enemy and trying to kill her, but she wasn't a monster, and usually tried to deliver quick deaths to enemy soldiers. There wasn't any need to prolong it.

His lifeless body fell to the ground without her sword propping him up, just adding another take down to the tally. Not that she was keeping score or anything (though she was definitely going to ask Drax how many _he_ got once the fight was over). Even a bit tired, she was still the best fighter hands down.

(yeah, okay, she was definitely keeping score, because if there were two things to know about Gamora it was that she was a skilled warrior and that she was competitive as hell)

She could hear approaching footsteps coming from behind her because come on, they weren't even _trying_ to sneak up on her anymore. She pivoted out of the way, avoiding the spear and the man charging at her with ease before bringing her sword down in a fell swoop and disconnecting the soldier's head from his shoulders. Yeah, that was definitely the way to go.

As the man's body fell to the ground Gamora turned, took two steps, then dropped to her knees, a pain sound ripped from her throat as she clutched her side like she'd just been shot.

“Gamora! Have you been wounded?” Drax shouted out, the first one to notice her on the ground.

“I'm fine! Keep formation!” Gamora ordered with a sharp shout, gritting her teeth and pushing on her sword to get to her feet.

But the shouting drew the attention of their other team members, and they all saw her kneeling on the ground, clutching her side in pain.

* * *

That skirmish of theirs was over in just half an hour, so not too bad, all things considered. They had been taking on a small army after all. Yeah, they did pretty good. No one was missing any limbs or anything, so that was a win.

* * *

Back on the ship, Gamora didn't even have a chance to sit down before Peter was at her side, looking her over and scanning for any injuries.

“Where were you hit?” He asked, face etched in worry. She didn't look like she was bleeding, but he knew it had to be bad to send Gamora down.

“I wasn't hit,” she told him. It hadn't even hurt five minutes after it started, the sudden pain vanishing almost as quickly as it had appeared. It didn't hurt at all anymore.

Peter groaned into his hand, equal parts frustrated and exasperated, because she always had to do this. “For once in your life can you not be so damn stubborn? Hiding when you're injured isn't-”

“Peter, I wasn't hit,” Gamora repeated slowly, pulling up her shirt this time to show the side she knew he saw her clutching in the battlefield.

She was... perfectly fine. Not even a scratch.

He blinked in confusion, looking up at her for an explanation, but she was just as dumbfounded as he was.

“I don't know what it was,” Gamora said, and he knew she was telling the truth.

Apparently Rocket had been observing the whole interaction, cause this was where he decided to interject.

“Gamora, can I talk with you?”

* * *

She wasn’t sure what Rocket wanted to talk about. She was certain it had something to do with this though, what this was. Somehow he knew something about what had been going on lately- what had been going on with her.

They moved to the kitchen to speak in private, and Rocket shut the galley doors that they usually just left open so this really would be in private with the lot of good for nothing eavesdroppers he knew they had on this ship.

Then he was just silent for awhile, sitting across the table from her. Gamora was silent too. Just waited for him to begin what he wished to speak privately with her about. She didn’t know what to expect him to say.

“Do Zehoberei have seasons?” Rocket asked eventually.

“What?” Gamora scrunched her face up in confusion, not at all familiar with the term.

“You know, one of those species that have one of those regular clockwork cycles for mating or what have ya. Does your species have like a heat or something?”

It took a few moments for her to fully process everything he just said, but when it hit her, her eyes widened in alarm.

“Yes,” she answered. “We do.”

* * *

She'd never been through one before. The cybernetic enhancements that were implanted in her as she was raised a child death machine kept her from experiencing the natural changes she would have gone through otherwise.

When she realized with mild horror what was going on, she went straight to her room and locked her door. Then pulled out her holopad to do some research.

She was the last of her species. Normally a child would have asked her parents about something like this. Gamora's entire species was dead.

If she wanted to have any idea of what to expect, she was going to have to pull up some species database that contained information on her kind. So that's exactly what she did. And maybe pull up some information on Terrans too.

 


	3. Waiting

“Rocket, what's up? What's wrong with her? Is she okay?” Peter pretty much just started assaulting him with questions the moment their resident Raccoon stepped into the console room.

Considering how Rocket and Gamora went and had their secret conversation, and Rocket came back looking much more at ease even though Peter _heard_ Gamora go to her room and lock her door, he was clearly the one to get updates from. Or demand updates from, really.

Peter reminded himself to take a deep breath and, you know, not freak out. Even though he had no idea what the hell was going on, and something was definitely _going on._

“Keep your whiskers from bunching up, Quill,” Rocket said with a beyond dismissive attitude, stepping past him and waving off all his concerns just like that. “She's fine.”

“Dude, she's obviously not fine,” Peter snapped (clearly not doing too well on the not freaking out front). “Like it was weird her being like a cat near all the heaters lately, but that- that could qualify as fine,” Peter started pacing again (what he had been doing the whole time during their private meeting), just pacing back and forth, tugging at his hair in distress like he was trying to pull it out. Rocket briefly wondered if this was what a human _unraveling_ looked like.

Peter looked two steps away from a full blown mental breakdown. Or two paces away, Rocket noted.

“Collapsing on the ground today is _not_ fine. In the middle of a fight. Is she... she's not dying, is she?” Peter asked, wincing as the words came out of his mouth. The question he'd been trying to avoid, didn't even want to think it was a possibility, but he had to ask, he just had to.

And what did Rocket do?

Fucking busted out laughing.

“Oh, that's good! That's rich!” The raccoon practically shouted, doubling over himself, cracking up like it was the funniest thing he'd ever heard. He even started swiping at the corner of his eyes, and Peter wasn't even sure if Rocket _had_ tear ducts that could be triggered by laughing too hard, which meant the eye swiping was just for effect from an utter asshole.

He couldn't believe Rocket was actually _laughing_ right now.

“Rocket! What the hell, man! I'm actually worried over here! Don't be a jerk!”

Rocket made a move that at least _looked_ like he was trying to stop laughing and keep a straight face, but he couldn't stop snickering.

“That was just too good. Just like a little kit. 'Is she dying?'” He mocked in what was definitely supposed to be a naive little baby voice.

Peter glared at him.

“Okay, okay, sobering up now,” he claimed, holding out placating paws, still laughing his ass off. “No need to worry, lover boy. You can wait half an hour for her to come out and tell you all about it. It's _completely natural_ ,” Rocket snorted, and without any further explanation, just walked right off, mumbling 'is she dying?' to himself like it was the funniest damn thing he'd ever heard.

Leaving Peter just standing there, still completely appalled as his snickering little raccoon ass made its way down the hall and out of sight.

There was only one thing that stopped Peter from marching right after him and demanding to know what was going on by, like, use of threats or something.

Because while Rocket was a furry little jerk, from what he said, he had enough respect for Gamora to let her tell Peter herself, which meant it was personal, and that Gamora would undoubtedly want to be the one to tell him.

Of course he very much wanted to throttle Rocket for being so glib and jerky when he was worried half to death right now, but Peter knew that they were family, and Rocket loved them even if he was an asshole about showing it, and if anyone was in real danger, Rocket would've actually said something.

Peter still wanted to hit him, though.

* * *

The waiting was just killing him. With no distractions, the only thing Peter could do was pace back and forth- it hadn't helped so far, but it's all he's got right now.

All he really wanted to do was go knock on Gamora's door (or maybe desperately bang on it) and ask if she was okay, but he managed to restrain himself (just barely). Because Gamora looked really freaked out too when they got back to the ship after she had collapsed.

That memory didn't make him relax any more, though.

He just kept pacing, and worrying. Trying to give her the space she needed.

Gamora still wasn't too great at, like, sharing things. Even though they had been together- actually together- and doing that whole romantic couple thing for months. A real relationship, officially official, everything above board. Not just some unspoken thing. They've been in an official, totally romantic relationship for months now.

Dating. That's the word he was looking for.

Gamora was definitely better at sharing things now, like the fact that she _has_ romantic feelings for him, and that she liked kissing him, and that his Denzen waffles were her favorite. That she was planning the next date because his always end in disaster and them running away from something, and yes, he could call her his girlfriend, but only if she got to call him her boyfriend (which, yes, duh, oh my god yes).

While they've been dating for months, they still hadn't gone any further than like super hot makeout sessions, you know, physically. Which Peter was totally cool with- taking things slow.

Of course he was fine with that. He was only absolutely crazy about her, head over heels, made his heart beat like a jackhammer every time he saw her smile. God, he loved her smile. And everything else about her.

Plus, getting to kiss Gamora was much more than he thought he'd ever get when he first realized how far gone he was with her, so yeah, he was good. He was great.

Point being, that's why they were taking things slow. Gamora needed her space.

So that's what he was trying to do. Give her space. And right now that meant pacing up and down the hall instead of going straight to her room and knocking/desperately banging on her door and asking if she was okay and what was even going on. Giving her space meant steering clear and not overwhelming her with his _desperate_ concern when she clearly wanted to be alone right now.

Even though he was about to pace a hole in the floor.

* * *

And Rocket was a total liar, cause it took her a _whole hour_ before she came out of her bedroom and finally talked to him.

 


	4. Talk

They moved to the couch in the common room after Gamora had come out and said they needed to talk. This wasn't the first late night they'd had like this- sitting criss cross apple sauce on the couch, facing each other, and just _talking._ It was usually much more relaxed, though. There wasn't usually this worry or this tension when they normally had their couch conversations when they both couldn't sleep.

Gamora looked so nervous when she sat him down to talk that the first thing he did was grab her hand.

She gave him a weak smile, rubbing the back of his hand with her thumb, holding his hand with both of hers.

She didn't say anything at first, just... sat there, staring at his hand cupped between hers. Her jaw kept tensing, like maybe she was about to speak, but she never did.

Peter had a million questions and he wanted to ask them all, first and foremost being 'are you alright?', but he remained silent with her. Gave her room to breathe.

He was never very good at being quiet, was even uncomfortable with silences. He wasn't good at waiting either. Everything in him just wanted to say something, just to fill the silence, to chase away the quiet that always filled him with a sense of dread. This prolonged quiet was even worse, because he didn't know what the hell was going on, he was still so freakin' worried, and she wasn't _saying_ anything, but still, he waited for her to start speaking instead of starting with his questions. Luckily, he didn't have to wait too long.

“It appears that Terrans have no such equivalent, but you’re aware that some species have, um, heats, right? For- mating?” Gamora practically squeaked the last word, her voice high and strained, and she actually winced once it came out her mouth. She couldn't help but cringe, feeling so, so awkward.

“Oh,” Peter said. Then, with dawning realization, “ _oh._ ”

“Yes. Oh.”

There was a heavy moment of silence between the two of them for a moment, neither of them making a sound, just sitting there.

Then Peter’s free hand settled on her hip in a comforting gesture.

“I didn’t know that was supposed to hurt,” he said quietly, gently rubbing her side that she was clutching in pain earlier. It didn’t hurt anymore. His hand felt nice.

“No, not typically. Possibly uncomfortable at times, but not painful. It seems my case is… strange.” Gamora pursed her lips, uncertain how to explain it. She still felt a little tense, but his reassuring touch was helping greatly.

Peter remained quiet as he waited for her to continue, his hand warm and comforting at her side. It looked like some of the weight she had been carrying had fallen from her shoulders, so he took that as a good sign. Her expression had softened into something more like exhaustion than the anxiousness she had come out wearing 10 minutes ago, just looking tired instead of the maelstrom of feelings that had been swirling up earlier.

“I'm not sure, but I think it has something to do with my implants,” Gamora grimaced, hating to admit to uncertainty. “The cybernetic enhancements were added when I was so young, and kept me from ever going through the process as my species would have naturally. I think my body is now trying to ‘play catch up’ as you say. Like the compounded cycles that I've missed are wreaking havoc on this first one. The stage when I am tired and hoarding all the blankets in my room is supposed to last less than 24 hours, not days.”

Peter exhaled, nodding. It was a lot to take in.

He thought he should have known, it was the mods. That was the only thing that had changed before, well, all this started. He should've realized sooner. How could he have missed that?

But she had been doing so well the past couple months. Crazy how much of a difference not being in chronic pain made on your quality of life (sarcasm, that was sarcasm).

It just as likely could have been an illness she caught from a foreign planet- something that was a real concern of hers initially, since she wasn't sure how much of a role the implants played in her immunity to all the infectious agents one is exposed to on alien worlds. But that turned out to be a non-issue, and she had been healthy as ever without any of the awful side effects of her mods. Until, well, this happened.

Gamora could feel the tension seeping out of her at his touch, and suddenly she wanted nothing more than to just lay down with his arms wrapped around her.

Her breathing slowed as he rubbed her side, everything about her softening in the warmth he provided. Peter always was the best at making her feel better, no matter what the problem was. She shouldn't be surprised that just these past couple minutes of talking with him made her feel worlds more at ease. She wasn't surprised, really. He always was so good at comforting. Just being in his presence relaxed her, honestly. It wasn't any different here.

“What can I- is there anything I can- what do you need?” Peter finished, finally landing on the right phrasing on the third try.

Her chest ached with how sweet he was being, that sweet concern, but ached in a good way.

“Do not worry,” she told him. “This is normal. A weird version of normal, but ultimately normal. I can take care of the physical aspects myself. As for now… snuggles would be greatly appreciated,” Gamora smiled, stretching out then curling up into his warmth like a lazy cat.

Peter wrapped his arm around her and chuckled.

“That I can do.”


	5. Delve into

Gamora didn't even make it 48 hours before she accosted him.

“Peter, I want to do it.”

“Do what?” He asked, looking up from the listings he was reading to Gamora standing in the doorway, hand on her cocked hip and light pouring in behind her, silhouetted like a vengeful angel. The determined look on her face made the vengeful angel description all that more accurate.

“It. Sex,” she answered simply. Too bad his response wasn't that simple.

“What?!” He almost dropped his datapad right then and there in pure shock, but somehow managed to not break the handheld device. He was pretty sure his face was broken, though. Jaw hanging open, eyes wider than ever, yup, his face might be stuck like this now. “I- I thought you were- you know, yourself-” Peter sputtered, making vague hand motions toward her.

“Do you think I have not been _trying_ before coming to you with this right now?” Gamora exclaimed, beyond frustrated as she threw her hands up in the air. She looked right about ready to tear his head off. “I hate it. Masturbating _sucks_ now,” she said emphatically. “I just feel worse. I feel awful, am in even more pain, constantly, I'm pissed off, frustrated, I feel sick and exhausted, my whole body hurts, everything is awful, and I want _you_ ,” Gamora demanded, taking a step with every listed complaint until she jabbed a finger in his direction at the end of her list. She was an even more imposing figure right in front of him than when she was just standing in the doorway.

He looked so good sitting there on the couch, and the surprise on his face made him look so innocent and she was horny as hell and wanted to rough him up good. She wanted to have him. All of him. She wanted to take him right then and there. But she at least had the self restraint to get some verbal confirmation first.

She had thought masturbating would have done the trick- that's what everything she read said, it was supposed to be manageable by self touch alone. But her first heat was already fucked up from, you know, 20 ish years of not having natural seasons, so it wasn't anything like it was supposed to be. And masturbating wasn't helping at all. She swore it was making it worse. Masturbating wasn't even enjoyable anymore! What the hell!

And all she could think about was Peter. How much better it would feel if it was his hands on her, how much she wanted to ravish him, how good it would be to hold him down and ride him until she got her satisfaction, and her name was the only thing coming from his lips, how good he’d look with a sheen of sweat on him, how good his perspiration would taste, the sound of his voice crying out in pleasure, Peter begging-

Yeah, it so wasn't helping.

Peter didn't immediately answer though, he looked to the side of the room, thinking.

He actually had to think about it!

In reality, he was more than a little hesitant to accept Gamora's shouting fuck me offer.

Like okay, yeah, Gamora was his girlfriend and had been for awhile, but they hadn't even had sex before, and something didn't feel quite right about doing it for the first time when she was going through this. Call him crazy, but something about the whole biological imperative horny in heat thing felt more than a little like the not in proper control of faculties like drunk taking advantage of.

Like okay, Peter's had lots of drunk sex in the past with people he'd picked up in bars (of multiple genders)- but point being, he was drunk at the time too, so not weird. If he was completely sober and the other person was three sheets to the wind, that would've been a different story.

But any impaired sex he’d ever had anyone and everyone involved was equal levels of inebriated. That's just how bar hookups went, right? He was comfortable with drunk hookups involving people who were equal levels of inebriated. Hell, he used to live there.

But the whole horny mating thing felt uncomfortably similar to Gamora being wasted and him being sober, which was not the type of impaired faculty sex he was down with.

They'd been together for months, but they hadn't even gotten close to being, you know, physically intimate yet. Then this happened.

He knew heats and seasons or whatever weren't uncommon among alien species and was just, like, normal for some people, but like…

They hadn't even had sex yet.

To be honest, he always thought the first time they'd have sex would be after a really romantic, probably really cheesy date night, and it would be all sappy and shit, and much less about…. biological imperatives.

Besides, they were still taking things slow because that's what Gamora was comfortable with. That's what she was comfortable with last week. It was pretty clear that if this heat thing hadn't happened, she’d still just be comfortable with them taking things slow.

So yeah, he felt pretty iffy on this.

Peter looked off to the side, thinking as he nervously chewed his lip.

She so wanted it between _her_ teeth right now, but she was pretty sure not mauling your significant other was relationship 101.

“I don't know, Gamora,” he finally said, pursing his lips like this was some kind of moral dilemma.

“Oh do not look like that!” Gamora snapped, and Quill's eyes widened in surprise. “You are not doing anything unsavory,” she continued with something like derision lining her sarcasm. “I chose you as my mate _months_ ago. Just because we have not copulated yet doesn't make you any less my mate who I chose to help me with things like this when they come up. I know what I'm doing, this is a normal part of my biology. I want you to help me with this. Do not act like this is a rush decision. We have been dating for months already. You _know_ I was always going to fuck you eventually! I didn't want to push you into this the other day, but I don't care anymore. I want you. Can I please have sex with my boyfriend already?” Even though she said please, that last bit was definitely still part of her rant, with a fire burning in her eyes and ending on an exclamation built up from exasperation and frustration and maybe being a bit severely horny. And okay, shouting probably wasn't the best reaction, but that's kinda what snapped meant. She didn't intend to shout at him two minutes ago. She just saw his guilty puppy dog eyes, paired with mounting frustration and… she snapped.

But it seemed to be okay, because Peter just started smirking in a way that was so _infuriatingly_ attractive on him.

“That's all you had to say,” he grinned.

* * *

“Hey, Rocket?” Gamora asked in a practiced _I want something from you_ sweet tone, sidling up next to everyone's favorite furry guardian at the ship’s helm. He had been surprisingly helpful and… supportive in this whole situation.

And mature about everything. Because it was a normal thing to him. Gamora genuinely appreciated the guidance that he did not make a big deal out of providing for her.

He was a big help, and pretty understanding about the whole thing.

That's why she came to him with the innocent so fake I need a favor voice. “Do you think you could help me arrange getting everyone off the ship sometime soon?”

_Everyone but me and Quill_ didn't need to be stated.

Rocket barked out a laugh. “What do you think I've been doing the past two days? Just flying us wherever? Or piloting this baby to the best resort with all the gambling and drinks and everything so we can get a vacation from the two of youse?” He didn't wait for her response. “It's only six hours away so, please keep it in your pants until the rest of us are off the ship. I don't want Groot suffering any psychological damage. I don't care if it takes weeks, just call us when it's over. And maybe disinfect the whole ship first. No offense Gamora, but you reek. I don't know how Quill can take standing next t’ya.”

* * *

They had six hours to kill in the meantime. Six hours until they got planetside and essentially drop the others off so they could thoroughly debauch the place up, debauch each other up.

Gamora suggested they talk, discuss it more, before then. They had six hours, so might as well. She suggested they take the time to plan.

* * *

“I don't think I've ever planned on having sex this far in advance,” Peter admitted, referring of course to their six hour chunk of time where they'll be doing nothing but talking about the sex they'll be having in six hours.

“Shut up you haven't.” Gamora hit him on the shoulder, laughing.

“No, really, I'm serious!” He held up his hands in defense. “Most of my history is one night stands I met at bars or clubs. That's like 10 minutes in advance, tops. That's like the walk back to the ship is how long I knew I was gonna have sex with that person in advance. And I've never planned sex like _this._ This is like literally planning. This feels so weird. Not bad, just weird,” he added quickly. “Also, don't make fun of me, but I don't think I've ever had sex that actually mattered before.”

Gamora snorted into her hand. “What in the world does that even mean?” She shook her head, trying to piece together the meaning of his puzzling statement and coming up empty. Sometimes she chocked up Peter talking nonsensical just to his alien nature, using Terran idioms and what not, but then he had to go and say stuff like that- words that she actually knew what they meant, and used in an order that _should_ make sense, and sounded like a statement she should easily be able to understand- and she still came up empty. What could he even mean by that?

“I don't even know, man,” Peter smiled, shaking his head too. “I think I might actually-” he paused then, looking side to side, like he was checking to make sure no one was around before he told her a secret. “Be _nervous_ about this,” Peter whispered, and Gamora burst out laughing, Peter joining with her.

“Crazy, right?” He grinned. “My stomach's in knots, and I'm pretty sure it's your fault. I think I might go crazy in the next six hours. I think the six hour build up to like actually important sex with someone I care about for the first time, when I'm gonna be right here and you're gonna be right here for the next six hours, but we're not actually doing anything but waiting when when you're right frickin here- yes, I think this might drive me insane. I might even die. Check back in with me in six hours.”

* * *

Two hours out. Things weren't going as well as they could be.

Gamora was clenching her teeth, tense, and trying not to wince at how it felt like she had several swords digging into her. The sharp pain made her toes curl while she tried not to react.

Peter was beside her, rubbing her back as she curled into him on the couch, his face etched in worry.

The pain wasn't as bad as the spike that had made her drop down on the battlefield the other day, but it was edging near there.

Man, fuck biology. Actually, fuck technology. She wouldn't be having these problems if it weren't for those mods that were still causing her problems even after they were removed. Yeah, fuck technology.

“Remind me why we aren't doing this right now again?” Peter asked her, so concerned. He couldn't stand to see her in pain like this. Especially when they could actually be stopping her from being in pain right now.

She had been trying to keep any wincing down to a minimum, clenching her fists and closing her eyes, leaning into him as he rubbed her back for the past goodness knows however long they've been cuddling on the couch since the pain started picking up again.

She didn't want him to worry, and she wanted to wait. She could wait. She could make it, just a couple more hours.

“Rocket says I smell,” Gamora said, frowning so cutely. Peter scrunched up his nose in confusion.

“What? You don't smell. You smell good. You smell _great._ ” Peter nuzzled into the crook of her neck and inhaled deeply. “You smell so good right now,” he murmured, and something in his tone sent sparks shooting down her spine, his voice low and making her stomach clench in anticipation.

“No, apparently he can smell some sort of pheromones of mine. He says it’s been getting worse and worse the past two days. I can wait two hours before we begin and my body starts _really_ producing pheromones. Besides, I don't want us to have to stop for anyone or anything. It’d be the worst if we were in the middle of something and then Drax'd accidentally set Groot on fire in the kitchen, or some emergency like that. I can wait so we can be completely alone. I want to wait.”

* * *

Peter shifted, lifting his arm up from behind her shoulder as he tried to get more comfortable, and Gamora groaned in pain at his movement.

Peter froze, his arm still outstretched in the air. “Shit, I'm sorry, did I bump something? I'll stop wiggling. Actually, I need to finish wiggling cause I cant keep holding my arm up like this forever. Where should I put it down? Sorry, I didn't mean to jostle you.”

“No, Peter, give me your arm back. It doesn't hurt as much when you're touching me,” she said, very much missing his comforting warmth wrapped around her. “It hurts less when you're touching me.”

Peter cautiously draped his arm back over her, and her expression eased, her muscles relaxing once again as he started rubbing her back.

She nuzzled against him, inhaling deeply. Trying to strike a balance between letting his scent and warmth distract her, but not get so wrapped up in him that she just pounces and takes him right here on the couch, teammates be damned.

She wanted to wait. She did. She wanted to have Peter all to herself.

It was just so _hard_ being patient when she could practically drown in his presence right now. Gamora inhaled again, sighing, trying to let Peter's familiar scent calm her, and not _excite_ her. Let his warmth ease her nerves, not send sparks shooting down her spine. She wasn't sure if it was working or not.

She sighed again. Two more hours. She could do this. Then she'd have him all to herself.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I was writing the previous chapter and had Gamora saying that heats aren't normally supposed to be painful, I was thinking it's kinda messed up how the sci-fi trope of mating seasons/heats being like physically painful is, but then I realized- I actually know women who throw up from how painful their periods are.  
> Fucking humans have horribly painful mating cycles for reproduction. That's not a sci-fi trope. That's a human thing. We do that. That's not an alien biology trope, that's a human biology fact. It's not fantasy finding outlet in sci-fi, it's fiction imitating life.  
> Fucking humans, man. We're so goddamn weird. We're the weird species here. It's us.
> 
>  
> 
> PS. If you wanna be one of those people who put their favorite lines in comments, you will be making my life


	6. Just a little bit of romance to get me goin'

“So…” Peter started, awkwardly shifting on his feet once they had the ship to themselves. All alone. Just the two of them.

He wasn't sure how to… get this going. Didn't really know how to start. 

Luckily, he didn't have to. 

Cause Gamora kissed him. And it was just as right as every kiss they've ever shared.

* * *

And okay, maybe he forgave Gamora for stealing his favorite blanket and then  _ denying  _ it when she wasn't kidding about hoarding every blanket on the ship, because she's made this wonderfully inviting heap of blankets for them to, you know, sleep together on, and his favorite blanket that was so goddamn soft was the part of the pile that she practically shoved him down on.

His back absolutely loved the blanket pile that threatened to swallow him- it was the most comfortable thing in the world. He resisted the urge to make a joke about her ‘nesting’ and possibly earning a thwack on the shoulder, cause somehow this blanket heap was  _ masterful. _

“I was gonna say something witty and charming and totally charm your pants off, but I'm too turned on to think of something funny and just the slightest bit clever, so please just pretend I said something cool cause I'm so turned on right now it's ridiculous,” Peter tried to make a joke, but it was ridiculous how flustered and worked up he was. Wasn't he supposed to be a pelvic sorcerer? Not a tongue-tied mess who rambled like it was his first time. He swore he could feel his heart beating inside his chest, much too loud. Were his palms sweating? Fuck.

He couldn't help rambling though- not when he was looking up at her, still standing by the foot of her bed (and entirely too far away for his tastes), looking drop dead gorgeous and like everything he's ever wanted- he couldn't think straight.

Though, could you really blame her for wanting to just stand back and enjoy the sight for a second? Peter Quill in  _ her  _ bed, his face flushed just the slightest bit pink and looking so cute and  _ innocent  _ in a way that filled her with the  _ filthiest  _ of thoughts. Could you blame her for just appreciating the view?

She didn't leave him waiting long. The urge to be close to him wasn't something she had to deny herself, so she didn't waste time joining him on the bed, crawling over him and decidedly enjoying the little hitch in Peter's breath, the way his eyes were drawn to her lips. He looked  _ delicious. _

Gamora lifted her hand to his face, her fingers trailing at his temple. She wanted to memorize everything about this moment, everything about  _ him  _ in this moment. She couldn't take her eyes off him either.

“Hey, remember how I said the pheromones might affect you too? I think we can cross off the might,” she noted with a smile, playing with the wisps at his hairline that were just beginning to curl, twirling her fingers in them again and again. “Your cheeks are already pink like when you drink too much and start telling cute childhood stories.”

“Uh, no,” Peter said. “No, I do not remember you telling me that at all.”

Gamora pursed her lips, tilting her head to the side, thinking back. Funnily enough, she couldn't remember telling him that either. 

“I meant to,” she said with the cutest little pout to her lips. “In my defense, I have been in an incredible amount of pain the last two days. When I was reading all about, well, Zehoberei heat, and specifically what was said about my species and pheromones- well, they're supposed to affect the partner too, physically affect them. So both their bodies are ready for marathon sex during the heat. But that is Zehobereis mating with other Zehobereis. How my pheromones should affect my Zehoberei mate. But I do not have a Zehoberei mate. I didn't know if it would affect your Terran physiology at all. I was fairly certain it wouldn't, because not only are you a different species, your species doesn't even have heats. But I wasn't certain. You seem pretty affected now, though. Sorry, I thought I told you.”

“I thought you would have experienced the effects sooner, if they even had an affect on you at all,” Gamora added with a shrug. “I cannot tell, but Rocket has assured me it's been getting stronger and stronger and that I absolutely reek. He says he doesn't know how you can stand being around me without plugging your nose the pheromones are so strong now.”

Much to her surprise, Peter completely deflated at the news. “Oh thank fuck,” he sighed in relief. “Thank fuck that's what that was.”

Gamora quirked an eyebrow at his reaction.

“Jesus, when you were saying hours ago that Rocket said you smelled- and I like, it was only supposed to be a joke! I just thought it would make you laugh with that exaggerated inhale, but oh my god, you smelled so good,” Peter _moaned_ , actually fucking moaned, and just the sound sent a sharp spark of arousal straight to the pit of her stomach. 

Gamora shifted, having to resituate herself to appease the growing ache between her legs, but Peter was too busy rubbing his eyes with the heels of his palms to notice how undeniably turned on she was just by the tone of voice he was using.

“God,” he groaned again, hanging his head. “I was feeling so weird and creepy and guilty about how the next 30 minutes all I could think about was tearing everything off of you and fucking you into the couch deep and slow.”

Gamora's mouth popped open into a soft little o at the admission, because that might be the hottest thing she's ever heard. 

“Really?”

Peter looked up at her then, and gave her a look that clearly meant something along the lines of _of fucking course, how do you even have to ask me really._

He honestly didn't know why she looked so surprised about him feeling so awful about that. He felt fucking terrible and so guilty about it.

“Oh my _god, yes_ ,” he continued. “I felt so horrible. Cause, I mean, I fantasize about fucking you a whole awful lot, and I'm pretty sure that's like my right since you're my girlfriend so of course I think about you when I'm jacking off. I get to have 100% guilt free dirty fantasies about you and boy do I take advantage of that,” he paused, licking his lips, trying to remember what the point he was getting at was, and not get distracted by how good her lips looked, parted just the slightest bit, how good he knew they tasted, what they would feel like wrapped around... No. Focus, Peter. Focus. He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. “Yeah, so I fantasize about fucking you all the time, normally. But not like- I mean, god 'Mora, you smelled so good and I just wanted to breathe you in, and I couldn't concentrate on anything but how much I wanted to fuck you, god I felt so guilty cause you were actually in pain and all I could think about was fucking you.”

He was so fucking relieved there was actually like, an explanation for that, and not that he was the worst person in the world and just an awful boyfriend, cause he was feeling pretty shitty about that up till now. Yeah, that made sense. Usually his sexual fantasies of Gamora were things he visited in private, you know, masturbating in his room, jacking off in the shower, and so on. Fantasizing about fucking his girlfriend while they were taking things slow. His dirty thoughts about Gamora were usually things he enjoyed by himself in private, not when she was sitting right next to him and he was trying to make her feel better. He felt so fucking guilty over the downright intrusive thoughts of all the things he wanted to do to her when Gamora was in actual pain. He tried to distract himself from the thoughts at the time, but the only thing there to distract him was Gamora, and it felt like everything about her was assaulting his senses when she was curled up into his side, so warm as he rubbed her back, smelling so good he just wanted to kiss her, taste her, run his tongue along her skin-

Yeah, it was kinda fucked up. And it took like a half hour before his dick would calm down and his mind stopped being filled with very dirty images, but he'd been feeling guilty about it ever since. Admittedly, it had been pushed to the back of his mind once they moved things to her bedroom, but still. Gamora was very distracting, even from guilt over dirty thoughts about her when she was being all hot and almost predatory, shoving him down on her blanket pile like he was hers (he was, he was so totally hers).

“I had no idea. You managed to hide that quite well,” Gamora said, sounding marginally impressed. “And you know what, Peter?”

“What?”

She dipped her head down, her lips brushing against his throat, making him shiver as she took an exaggerated inhale. “You smell good too.”

* * *

Gamora shifted on top of him, effectively sitting in his lap, hands carding through his hair and tilting his head back as her tongue delved deep into the furthest reaches of his mouth. Peter was eager as ever to open himself up for her, let her claim him with all that she had. His hands had moved under her shirt, gripping her sides as she rolled her hips down onto his, and don't get her started about the breathy little noises he was making into her mouth because fuck. She knew that logically she could stop kissing Peter for a few seconds and they could get to things like taking off clothes and getting even closer, but once she started kissing him, it was like she couldn't drag her lips away from his for anything. She didn't want to. It felt oh so good having her fingers tangled in his hair, tongue fucking him as she grinded down on his growing arousal, Peter's hands firm at her side, holding her, supporting her. It was beyond satisfying, swallowing all the needy sounds he was making with her mouth, getting more out of him just by rocking her hips this way, tugging his hair that way. As enjoyable as it was, just making out in his lap like this, she did want more. That didn't make it any easier to stop kissing him, though.

Gamora pulled back, panting, and Peter immediately tried to capture her lips again, a little too caught up in her taste too. She had to put her hand on his chest to keep him at bay, but he did get the message, settling back down with a whine that made her stomach drop. 

His lips were red, plump from her mauling, his eyes sinfully big and innocent in that fuck me filthy sort of way, and it took everything in her to hold herself back from just taking him right then and there.

Gamora had to ask him a question, before this went too far, even though it was the last thing she wanted to ask him.

“Are you sure you're okay with this?” Her voice came out a little rougher than she meant it to, but from the way his eyes dilated, he didn't mind.

It took him a moment to actually process what she said, but when he did, Peter's resulting laugh was a bit breathless in disbelief. “What? Of course. It's not like I'm unhappy about this,” he shook his head with an affectionate chuckle. “Not exactly how I'd always pictured our first time going down, but that's it. More romantic and less biological imperative, but what can you do?” Peter shrugged, his hand moving up to cradle the base of her head, burying his fingers in her hair, massaging her scalp before combing through her waves, from her black roots all the way down to the maroon ends before starting the process all over again. “Like we'd have something like cheesy low lights going, and we'd been in one of our bedrooms, and I'd ask you to dance, and you'd roll your eyes but ultimately agree, so we'd start dancing, and it would be so disgustingly cliche and sappy and like super romantic, then we'd kinda fall into bed and- yeah. So, I mean, I guess I do kinda wish it was under different circumstances, but it's not like I'm unhappy with _these_ circumstances. I'm good with these circumstances. Happy with this too.” The silly, sweet little smile he gave her was so bright and warm that it was all the assurance she needed. His words did spark something in her, though.

“Do you want music?” Gamora asked suddenly.

“Huh?”

“That's supposed to be a romantic thing, isn't it?”

Peter looked even more confused.“Wait, what?”

Gamora groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration at him still not getting what she was trying to ask. Rather than try again, she just got up and scurried to the other room, leaving Peter blinking and dumbfounded, alone in bed.

He was about to call out to her, unsure if he did something wrong. Was it something he said? Was she coming back? Was she getting something? What?

But then he heard a familiar click. 

The Milano's speakers came to life, so loud at first it made him jump, but the volume was soon lowered to an unobtrusive level as the first seconds of the awesome mix volume one started playing.

Then he looked over to see Gamora standing in the doorway once again, smiling.

“Playing music during sex is romantic, correct?” She double checked, looking slightly unsure of herself and wavering for a moment, like there was a possibility she could've gotten the custom wrong and listening to music  _ during  _ sex was a huge Terran turn off.

She knew Peter liked dancing to these songs, and thought the songs were romantic, and thought that dancing was romantic, but maybe dancing with music was only like a warm up thing. A romantic before sex thing, and then you had sex without music playing. Maybe music was distracting?

Peter flopped back down on the bed with a groan. “God, you're perfect,” he told her, instantly wiping all her insecurities and uncertainty away.

Gamora couldn't help but grin. She made her way to the bed, feeling decidedly confident as she crawled back on top of him, covering his body with her own once more, and brought her lips back to his with a hot, dirty kiss as Hooked on a Feeling played in the background.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise the sex will be coming soon. In the meantime, Legotea wrote a very sexy, full length one shot for the same prompt that you can read right [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18026588)


	7. Where to start

Privacy? Check.

Music? Check.

Making out? Check.

It was so easy to get lost in all of it, caught in the push and pull of each other's kiss, drawn to feel the other's skin- to just kiss and touch and _taste._ It was like every nerve ending was dialed up to 10, wrapped up in this mingling of senses, this closeness, that was just everything right now.

Fuck, Gamora was in his lap right now, dragging her hands all over him, kissing deep into his mouth with these long, languid licks, greedy movements of her tongue- like she couldn't get enough of him, just wanted more. He was hesitant to call it tongue fucking- it was more fluid than that, more sensual, and infinitely more dirty.

Gamora gripped his hair, tilting him back so she could go even deeper, and it was just fuck me filthy the way she was kissing him right now. She was just taking more and more of him, when he'd give her everything, anything, whatever she wanted. His head was swimming, drowning in her. He couldn't say he minded.

He kept making these little hitchy breaths from the back of his throat, and every one of them made her stomach clench. It really was indescribable, having Peter below her, all to herself. Yes, they had done this before- this whole making out part- but it wasn't like this. This was really a whole nother level. And it thrilled her. He'd never been this uninhibited with his noises before. Gamora really loved the little whimpers and whines, those soft little sounds he didn't seem to even realize he was making as he kissed her back, his response something weak and receptive, his head bobbing and moving with her, like he was more concerned with helping her kiss him than kissing her. It was undeniably satisfying, having _Starlord_ under her, being so compliant.

Gamora broke apart from him with a soft little gasp, actually panting. Already so worked up when they'd barely even started yet.

Peter immediately leaned into her again, kissing the corner of her lips, then her jaw as she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck, her chest heaving. He continued pressing those amorous little kisses down her throat, his hands moving up and down her back as she subtly rocked into him again and again. His kisses were sweet and lazy and sloppy in all the right ways.

Gamora tilted her head away to give him more room, loving all the attention he was giving to her neck right now.

He was loving it too. The kissing and the licking and the sucking. All of it, all of her. Peter moved further down her throat, pausing to inhale her heady scent, and holy fuck did she smell good.

Maybe that's what she meant by waiting until everyone was off ship to start ‘really producing pheromones’, because he swore she was getting more and more intoxicating once they started kissing. Everything about her was so… _distracting._

Call it a reminder, or a bit of clarity in the horny haze, whatever it was made him stop.

He stopped and pulled away from her, pulled back to look at her, because he really needed to concentrate and ask her something.

Peter frowned, his brows furrowing slightly in this cute little focused look as he tried to think. “Is there- is there anything we should do first? Or somewhere we should start?”

He almost looked worried, but she didn't know about what. She wasn't even sure what he meant by that.

He elaborated at the confused expression she gave him. “You know, like get something done first so you can not be in pain the whole time? Something to get out of the way first that would help right now.”

She thought for a moment, tilting her head to the side. “I don't know. It doesn't hurt at all right now,” she noticed as she said the words.

“Really?” Peter perked up at the news, his whole face brightening, cause oh my God he was so worried.

“Yeah. I didn't even realize it. But no, it doesn't hurt at all anymore. Now I am just feeling really aroused. And maybe a little tense, in the pit of my stomach,” she said, motioning to her belly. “Like tight or something. But it doesn't hurt anymore. And I want you,” Gamora finished, kissing him once again.

And Lord Almighty did he kiss back.

* * *

It felt so good to have Gamora touch him. Have her hands all over him. He found himself moving into and pressing back against every touch, and even though he liked touching her too, his hands were mostly stationary, clutching at her upper back, holding her close as they kissed, and just _feeling_ Gamora touch him. Her fingers digging into his crafted shoulders and making him moan, hands running up and down his back as he arched into her, circling around his sides, over the planes of his stomach, feeling up his chest- over and over, again and again, like she was trying to map his torso by touch alone, but she was never satisfied with the mental map she created and kept trying to perfect it, make it more accurate. Kept touching him. In the same ways, the same places, every inch now familiar, but she didn't stop. Oh no, she never wanted to stop. The heat pouring from his skin, the way his muscles felt beneath her fingertips, the way he couldn't help but _react_ to even the faintest contact from her- it was too good to quit.

“Gamora,” he moaned into her lips, his voice like the sweetest sin.

“What?” She took a languid lick up his throat, and Peter almost choked.

“God, 'Mora, please… want you,” he murmured, tilting his head to the side and attaching his lips to her neck, which she extended to give him more room. “So bad,” he whispered against her skin in between nips and nibbles that made her squeak and giggle and jump against him. She shifted in his lap, and that's when she felt him, fully hard and pressed against her. And there's an ache it sent deep down inside her.

She knew it couldn't be comfortable, having a full erection and still being confined in his deliciously tight jeans, but he didn't seem to be too concerned with that, more focused on holding her close and making love to her neck. Though when she started not so subtly grinding on him, he gripped her hips, fingers flexing in restraint like he was trying to hold himself back.

His head fell to his neck as a weak shudder ran through him, his lips hanging open as he panted against her throat, and Gamora loved the feeling of his hot and helpless breath grazing her skin. She managed to cradle his head into the crook of her neck, her fingers splayed on his upper back almost as if to support him and keep him leaning into her as she moved in his lap.

She loved how he was so pliant and weak and breathless- overwhelmed with pleasure and under her control.

It felt good.

_He_ felt good.

And it felt amazing dry humping him right now.

She was already so turned on, her genitals engorged with arousal, and fuck this felt good. She found humping Peter's leg and his thick cock over clothes much more preferable to humping a pillow for orgasm. And Gamora’s got some awfully nice pillows.

It got to the point where she was rutting against him with such a force that she really should've stopped to make sure she wasn't hurting him, but she couldn't seem to care. Besides, Peter's hands on her hips were now contributing to the overwhelming pressure, gripping her harshly and pulling her down, forcing her hips back and forth to rub the quick and sharp, violent strokes along his length.

And she was just, oh so thankful for his help. Because she wanted to push harder, she needed more, god she wanted more. She was heaving and whining and writhing, making all sorts of noises, lost in the feeling, almost, so close, trying so hard to get there, the buildup was killing her, she wanted it, needed it so bad, Peter please, it was too much, she needed release, she needed him, she needed him now, so-

Gamora gripped him tight, making this high pitched sound as she came. It wasn't a scream or a squeal, a bit too muffled for that, but it was surprisingly delightful when it came to the deadliest woman in the galaxy orgasming just by rutting against her mate's thigh. And incredibly light hearted considering how filthy that fuck was.

“Holy shit, I don't think I've cum in my pants since I was a teenager,” Peter gasped, his voice deliciously raw as he wiped the sweat from his forehead.

She laughed, half surprised. She didn't notice he had cum too. How had she missed that?

Gamora moved off of him then, inspecting the evidence.

There was the large wet patch on his thigh that roughly traveled the length of his cock that she knew was all thanks to her (she had been wearing her most comfortable sleepwear around the ship lately, the soft, stretchy fabric of her pants now wet and clinging to her inner thighs), but below the stain her own arousal and pleasure had created on his clothes there a wet spot on his jeans from his own cum.

And he was still completely hard.

“I want you inside me,” she said suddenly, staring at the outline of his dick straining against his jeans.

“Oh my god, fuck yes,” he groaned, fumbling with his belt in haste as he continued stripping, and Gamora made quick work of shedding the rest of her clothes too.

He really didn't take time to ponder over how he was so turned on, how quickly he had come, and how he was still just as hard as if he had never come at all, harder even.

Because Gamora was naked. Lying in bed, fully naked, stretched out in front of him and beckoning him closer.

What was he supposed to do? Waste time thinking?

Or go and kiss the most beautiful woman in the Galaxy?

One guess as to which he went with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't come up with chapter titles


	8. Need, want, and desire

They didn't waste much time changing positions. There'd be plenty of time to drag it out something slow and sweet later. They were still much too desperate for each other as it was.

She couldn't possibly have him close enough. Though, having Peter over her was a good start. As was the messy and frantic kiss she had pulled him down into, all hot and needy as Gamora took him in hand and guided him inside her.

Peter groaned, biting _her_ lip in restraint, trying to keep his hips still when the urge to thrust into her was nearly overwhelming. It was hard though. _He_ was so hard, and god she felt so good around him, just perfect. If it was anyone else, he probably would've been worried about his teeth clamping down so harshly on her bottom lip, but this was Gamora, and the low hum emanating from her chest was more than encouraging. He wasn't sure if it was in appreciation of the feeling of his cock slowly filling her up as she took control and eased him inside of her, or if she was really liking the lip biting thing going on, as he panted through his closed teeth. Maybe both. He was pretty sure he could feel her smirking, but that wasn't exactly the feeling he was concentrating on right now.

He felt so thick and full inside her. Much more satisfying than she ever could have thought possible. After so long of wanting this, _needing_ this- fuck, it was good. Not just having him inside her, but having Peter above her, covering her, practically surrounding her had desire pooling in the pit of her stomach.

His whole body was hot, and she decided right then and there that Peter was without a doubt her favorite heat source. She had been using... tools, to satisfy herself quite a lot lately before she asked (asked, accosted, same thing) her boyfriend if he would help her out with this unbearably horny heat thing. It's not as if she were unfamiliar with the feeling of something inside her. Just- Peter's cock was so much _warmer_ than any sex toy as he slid inside her, and god it felt good. Not just the solidness, but the heat from every part of his body- including that part- as he entered her was just dizzying. Once she had comfortably adjusted to her size, his full length buried inside her, she ran her hands up his back, tugging him closer and rocking her hips forward.

“Oh fuck,” Peter let out a light whine, maybe a bit of a gasp too. Honestly, he wasn't sure what kind of sounds he was making. Just that there was a lot of them.

Gamora swept her fingers through his sweaty hair, gazing into his darkened eyes, his face flushed and looking like a dream come true- beautiful, she thought. He really was beautiful.

She tilted her head up just enough to place a soft kiss on his punch red lips, and Peter absolutely melted into her and the press of those lips that he'd never get tired of.

“You're perfect,” she told him hoarsely, his eyes widening in surprise and cheeks glowing brighter at her words. “But,” she continued, “if you don't start moving soon, I'm going to stab you, Quill.”

He laughed, hips jerking into her, and Gamora moaned, moving her legs apart even further in a possibly futile attempt to get more of him in her.

“God, you feel good.”

“So do you,” he grunted, starting to pump in and out of her. He couldn't get enough of her. And whenever she was rocking her hips into his to meet his steady thrusts, arching her back, throwing her head back and extending her neck like she was presenting her throat to him, well, he had to do something about it. Like mark her.

Gamora keened at his harsh bite, her inner walls clenching around him as her hands flew to the back of his neck, holding his head there with some insistency as he increased the pace of his hips.

She sucked on the hollow point behind his ear, wrapping a leg around him and hitching her hips up further, wanting to feel every point of him at once. His body was pure heat, and she couldn't get enough.

He smelled so good, tasted so good. She kept coming back to his throat to get an inhale, although all of him smelled so… so sexy. All of him was so good. So nice and solid, warmth emanating from every point of connection, his body covering hers was more like part of hers, joining together. She would never get enough. Peter Quill was indulgence of the highest amount, like dipping into him was her physical pleasure. Hers. That's what this was. This heat, this passion, this pleasure, this body, it was _hers._ It was supposed to be hers. He was supposed to be hers.

She was dipping into her own ecstasy by exploring his body.

Peter Quill was indulgence in physical pleasure that she’d always been denied before, that she’d always denied herself before. His lips, his mouth, his hands, his body, was a journey into hedonism crafted all for her.

_Hers. Hers. Hers._

“I- I want you to come inside me,” Gamora gasped, writhing in pure pleasure at _finally_ being fucked into the bed. Peter dropped down to supporting himself mostly on his elbow, grabbing her ass and slamming into her at a new angle that made her keen. He dipped his head beside hers as upped the force behind his thrusts, pounding into her, absolutely reveling in the breathy sounds she couldn't stop making, Gamora holding on so tight to him he'd probably bruise, canting into his movements, fucking back against him as hard as she could. Peter didn't try to fight the instinct to lick the drops of sweat at her temple, didn't try to hide the moan that followed.

From there on out they were a frenzy, a frantic pursuit of carnal desire, rough and wild and tearing into each other, making animal noises in reaction to each other, only amplified by the rising sounds of flesh against flesh.

Gamora gripped his hair and yanked his head up quick and harsh, making him cry out as she buried her teeth into the junction between his neck and shoulder.

She didn't let go of him. Her arms wrapped around him tight, and instead of releasing him from her bite at his throat, she held there, squeezing his flesh between her teeth, shaking her head and tearing at his skin while she clamped down on him- Peter practically sobbing as he came.

His hips stuttered and bucked into her once, twice, and with one final thrust he was spilling his seed deep inside her. Gamora moaned just at the feeling of his hot release, her pussy seemingly pulsing around him as he weakly rocked into her, unable to completely stop the rhythm of his hips, instead slowing down with every push forward. Eventually coming to a halt that way, still buried inside her.

They stilled for a small little eternity, huffing and puffing from exertion, lying there in each other's arms.

It wasn't until both of their breathing had calmed a bit, and Peter was nuzzling into her, that she finally loosened her grip on him. He pulled out of her, his cock starting to soften, and unceremoniously fell beside her on the blanket heap.

Gamora grabbed his hand, interweaving their fingers together, as they both stared up at the ceiling, heaving chests and pounding hearts.

“How ya feelin’?” He finally asked, pretty sure he already knew the answer. Like him- fucked out, blissed up, exhausted, amazed, maybe a little mind blown.

“Good,” she exhaled almost thoughtfully, definitely sounding more mind blown than he’d ever heard her. “Really, _really good._ ”

He chuckled, and with a little effort Gamora flipped onto her side to face him, watching his chest rise and fall like it was her own little miracle. He was utterly entrancing, and she felt like she could watch him like this for hours. Even after all that, all she wanted to do was touch him. She was a bit conflicted though, not wanting to break the picture of Peter all breathless and heaving because of _her_ , yet unable to deny the urge to reach out to him. It was the latter that won out, though.

Gamora hesitantly laid her hand over his chest, and Peter let out a deep, satisfied sigh, his eyes fluttering shut. If he thought the sex felt nice, he wasn't sure what to call this contact. Wholesome. Completing.

He laid his hand over hers, dragging it up and over slightly until it rested over his pounding heart, that beat only for her.

Gamora pressed her smile into his shoulder, moulding to his side, and Peter curled his fingers around the edge of hers, just keeping her hand held over his heart like it was the only thing keeping him grounded. He didn't know if things had ever been so perfect.

Once his lungs had finally reached the point of being able to talk without gasping every other word, he tilted his head down to her. “So is this a once and you're done thing? Or more like a certain time period?”

Gamora gave a nice little stretch before answering, just because she felt like it. Also noting with a pleased blush how his eyes were drawn to her breasts as she extended her muscles before relaxing again. “Certain time period,” she hummed, settling up against him once more.

“So how long's it gonna last?” Not like he was complaining or anything. Clearly, this was very enjoyable. Also, he didn't think he'd ever seen Gamora more relaxed than she was right now, which was a reward all on its own.

“I don't know. Normally, the whole of the heat cycle would be completed in less than a week. But normally the lethargic nesting stage would last less than 24 hours. I was exhausted and stealing blankets for _days._ ”

Peter nodded, trying to do the mental math in his head, but soon decided fuck it, he didn't care. It wasn't worth the effort trying to extrapolate internally or whatever the fuck because why the hell was he trying to do math in his head when he had the most beautiful woman ever in bed beside him?

He turned his head to her, looking at her almost shyly. “But really, you're like actually feeling better? You feeling okay now?”

Gamora smiled at his sweet concern, the worried expression on his face innocent in a way that she wouldn't have expected to see on a man that just did something as explicit and illicit as they just did.

“Yes, I'm feeling okay again. Wonderful,” she assured him. Peter nodded, mindlessly rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb. “I'm feeling perfect, Peter. Feeling so good right now. Still pretty horny though,” she added, almost as an afterthought.

“Oh my god me too,” he immediately agreed, and she failed to stifle her laughter. “So, so horny right now.”

In the blink of an eye Gamora was on top of him, straddling his waist, bracketing him in with thick, emerald thighs, and he'd never seen anything more mouth watering. The way she was looking down at him, like she was about to wreck him, and have the time of her life doing it- yeah, he was definitely done for.

Then she was smiling, almost teasingly, as her fingers encircled his wrists, slowly bringing them above his head and pinning him to the bed.

“Oh fuck yes,” he whined, squirming when he realized what she was doing, feeling his cock twitch back to life.

“You like that, Peter?” She chuckled fucking malevolently, feeling his stomach clench beneath her from her tone alone. He was picture perfect under her. Squirming, looking so ripe, hers for the taking.

She dipped her head down, towards his neck, and he thought, _yes, yes, yes._

Gamora flicked her tongue out at the hollow of his throat, knowing she’d never tire of the taste of his skin. Then she, not quite nuzzling him, slowly dragged the tip of her nose up the column of his throat, not settling for just a whiff of him, rather spoiling herself with his intoxicating scent. She followed the trail up to his jaw, nosing her way up to snag his ear lobe for a little nibble, flexing her hold on his wrists and pushing him down further as she gave lingering, featherlight kisses along his jaw bone before making her way to his lips.

He immediately parted for her, and she hummed into the kiss, her tongue slipping past and mingling with his. He was very eager, something that she very much enjoyed. She gave his lower lip a soft little suck and Peter moaned, arching his back, but otherwise staying still for her, being so good.

Gamora buried her head in the crook of his neck, _actually_ nuzzling into him now, breathing him in as she rocked her hips back and forth, rubbing her pussy on his abs.

She kept drawing her nose back and forth on his skin, brushing across his pulse point like it was the most tantalizing thing she'd ever come across. He smelled so damn good. He couldn't get more tempting. She had just taken him, so to say, and still she wanted more. More of him.

She sat up straight again, the most content smile on her face, but when she opened her eyes she was greeted by a sight that both confused her and amused her.

She expected to look down and see Peter looking turned on, panting maybe, eyes dark and filled with desire, thoroughly enjoying himself and maybe a bit fed up with the teasing.

She was not expecting to look down to see his big eyes staring up at her with the most innocent look of disappointment on his face. Absolutely crestfallen, adorably so.

“What?” She asked him, confused but unable to help smiling.

Peter stiffened up, his face immediately falling from the earnest and childlike disappointment (so cute) into something more neutral, trying to hide whatever he’d accidentally let slip through and show on his face without meaning to.

“What? Nothing!” He said quickly, in a horrible attempt to cover up being caught off guard.

“Peter,” she warned.

“What?” He raised his eyebrows in a fake innocent look this time, that was so forced, and she could see right through it.

Gamora stared down at him, hard, squeezing his wrists. “You know what.”

But still he pretended nothing was wrong, even though they both knew he’d already been caught.

“Nuh-uh,” he was adamant. “Everything was going hot and sexy, and now we’re on a tangent. Let's go back to hot and sexy!”

She’ll admit, she was a bit hurt by his insistence that nothing was wrong. It was clear something had happened, but she didn't know what, and she was worried if he didn't trust her to say if something was bothering him, if she did something wrong. She didn't want him to be uncomfortable, or anything close to it.

Her expression softened as she eased her grip on him into something warm and reassuring, wanting to soothe him. Instead of holding onto him, she started stroking him with her fingers, caressing his inner wrists, so gentle and sweet. “Peter, please tell me.”

And Peter's heart was in his throat, cause he could see the hurt look in her eyes, and god, he really fucked up. He was surprised by it himself, but then Gamora caught on and asked about it before he even really had a chance to process it, and he just clammed up out of, what? Habit? Embarrassment?

He didn't know.

She could always see right through him anyway.

“I- I,” he stammered slightly, kinda completely alarmed by the look on her face and wanting to fix this immediately. He licked his lips, trying not to cringe. “Could you- could you do the neck thing?” Peter was very pointedly not looking at her, averting his eyes, cheeks glowing pink.

“... Neck… thing?” She regarded him carefully, still not sure what he meant.

He nodded, swallowing thickly, tilting his head to the side and extending his neck. Exposing his throat to her.

When she saw the developing bruise there that she had left him with earlier, she started to get it.

“You want me to bite you?” Gamora kept her voice gentle, caring, as she asked for confirmation.

“N-Not just that…” his eyes flickered back up to hers, but only for a moment before away again. “But when you did that and… and stayed… could you maybe… do that some more?” His whole face was red by that point, his voice raising an octave in discomfort, wincing at his own question.

He was _embarrassed,_ she realized.

When she had not just bit him, but held it, kept his skin between her teeth, didn't let go-

He had liked that.

Without a word she slowly lowered her lips back down to his neck, and Peter’s breath hitched, almost flinching at the contact.

She lapped him with her tongue first, his hands turning to tight fists as she held him down, and then- _finally_ \- she bit him. Even though he was expecting it, anticipating it, it was sharp enough to make him cry out in surprise. Harsh and hard- not enough to break his skin, but she held on tight, squeezing his flesh between her teeth, pulling and tugging at him, and Peter whimpered.

He seemed surprised when she let her body slide out from under her, so she was lying on top of him rather than sitting on top of him and leaning down.

Her legs were still boxing him in, and Gamora still had his wrists pinned above his head, but now their groins were level, and she shifted slightly to plant herself on her knees in order to rub against him more purposefully.

More than anything, he seemed surprised how committed she was to it. Like he expected a rather short grab and hold, something inquisitive.

But no. She bit his throat and didn't let go, kept him there between her bared teeth, tearing at him, shaking her head like a wolf clamped down on the scruff of her mate's throat, sliding her hips back until she could feel his cock, hot and hard. She kept mauling his throat as he kept bucking up against her, desperate and mewling.

She didn't stop until she felt his pre-cum wetting her thighs, and only then did she clamp down extra hard before releasing him for good, licking and lapping at his sore skin, nuzzling into him for good measure too.

“You like that?” She asked, smiling against him.

“Yeah,” he breathed. Not really sure why that was, god, so good.

He had no idea that was such a big deal to him. Then she did it, and it was really fucking good, and he really fucking liked it, and didn't even realize how much.

He thought she was going to do it again, after she had straddled him and dipped her head down to brush her lips along his collarbone, dragging her nose up his neck and teasing him with her hot puffs of breath. The second he felt her lips grazing his skin he had automatically tilted his head away from her and extended his neck to give her better access. So inviting.

He was expecting it, and wanting it. Waiting.

He thought she was just taking her time at first, teasing him. Because she was all over his throat, and any second she’d take what he was offering.

And then she didn't, and she didn't, and she didn't.

Then she sat back up, pulling back completely, looking _finished._

And he felt completely let down, and he didn't even realize why at first, and he was kinda trying to figure it out, and then it hit him.

And then, well, you had a front row seat to what followed.

Now his neck was sore, and Gamora’s head was hovering above his, and she was smiling down on him, looking- looking proud. She had chosen a slightly different spot the second time around, but both of her marks were developing quite nicely on his skin.

“You make cute noises when I do that,” she said suddenly, without really meaning to. Her cheeks darkened a bit at the admission, just blurting it out like she did, but Peter didn't seem to mind.

“Well, I was going for sexy,” he lied with a cheeky grin, because honestly, he wasn't going for anything, he wasn't even thinking, much less intentionally making noises in any direction.

Gamora shook her head with a chuckle. He was ridiculous. “They're not mutually exclusive, you know,” she informed him, lips pursed into an adorable almost pout before he quickly darted up to give her a kiss (she was still kinda holding down his wrists).

She laughed, following his head back down and reuniting their lips in something more slow and sensual, filled with desire, because they had all the time in the world.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are treasure for my dragon hoarder heart


End file.
